Fusion II
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = Xtrullor Panda Party - Sheol |композитор = Xtrullor |id саундтрека = 592012 |монеты = 3 |аудио = Файл:Sheol.ogg}} Fusion II — популярный 2.0 демон от игрока Manix648. Описание Fusion II является сиквелом к достаточно известному уровню от того же строителя — Fusion. На своего предшественника он похож сильно, прежде всего цветовой гаммой (смесь оттенков оранжевого с белыми линиями и чёрными объектами). Эти декорации ярко выражают стилистику уровней Manix'а. Естественно, при таком количестве объектов строитель создал режим низкой детализации, дабы у игроков со слабыми устройствами не возникало лагов. В плане геймплея уровень также имеет много сходств с Fusion. Достаточно часто сменяются формы, присутствуют различного рода дуалы (только уже более сложные), в конце также присутствует босс, уже более детализированный. Длится Fusion II недолго, всего 1 минуту и 8 секунд. Геймплей Уровень начинается с этапа куба, где при желании можно уменьшить количество декораций, прыгнув вначале и включить режим LDM. Далее игрока подбросят и нужно нажать на две зеленые сферы, а его размер уменьшится. Далее персонаж превращается в НЛО, где надо преодолеть несколько шипов. После этого идут этого идут этапы волны, куба, где необходимо преодолеть пилы и сферы, корабля с похожими деталями. Затем следует сегмент робота, где нежно преодолеть шипы и сферы. После этого идут этапы небольшого шара и куба, которого подбросят. После этого скорость становится двойной и наш персонаж становится кораблем, где нужно преодолеть узкие пространства, порталы и желтую сферу. Затем следуют этапы куба, НЛО, корабля и снова куба с похожими элементами. После этого скорость замедляется и персонаж становится кораблем, где нужно преодолеть шипы, гравитационные порталы, пилы и узкие проходы. Далее идет автоматический куб, где персонажа подбросят от голубых батутов очень много раз, появляется эмблема уровня и затем идет надпись "Time to DIE!!!" . Начинается этап смешанного трудного раздвоения куба и волны, где необходимо преодолеть узкие пространства. Далее следует еще несколько сложных этапов, где необходимо преодолеть узкие пространства, природные шипы, пилы, сферы и батуты. Также этот сегмент славится своей динамичностью и большим количеством декораций. Заканчивается данный этап смешанным раздвоением волны, НЛО и двойным кубом. Далее идет автоматический этап корабля, где появляются будущий босс и надписи "It has been rebuilt for destruction" . Далее идут этапы куба, которого отбросят пару раз, НЛО, где надо пройти шипы и пилы волну с теми же деталями. После этого идут еще несколько коротких этапов разных форм персонажа, которые достаточно трудны в прохождении. Большую опасность этих этапов проявляется в большом количестве декораций, смен персонажа, в преодолении шипов, пилы, порталов и многого другого. Персонаж становится кубом и виднеется надпись It has gotten an upgrade . Далее его подбрасывает и он становится кораблем, где необходимо преодолевать шипы, пилы, движущиеся объекты, гравитационные порталы. После этого он превращается в мини-корабль, но затем быстро возвращается в прежнее положение. Затем следует сегмент НЛО и скорость становится тройной. Основную сложность составляют шипы, пилы, множество порталов и декораций. Начинается сегмент куба, где нужно перепрыгивать шипы и сферы, а вверху появляется надпись "Now this is the end far" . Появляется босс, которого нужно победить, Босс будет постоянно выплескивать лучи, бить героя и всячески ему мешать. Также сегмент сложен своими эффектами и декорациями. Заканчивается уровень надписью "You win!" и эмблемой серии Fusion. Монеты * Первая монета лежит на 16% на этапе корабля. Для ее сбора нужно пролететь над большим кубом с шипами. * Вторая монета лежит на 49% на этапе шара. Для ее сбор нужно не изменяя гравитацию пройти под платформой и подобрать монету. * Третья монета лежит на 68% на этапе корабля. Для ее сбора необходимо на 60% взять ключ и откроется проход, в котором находится монета. Fusion II 1 coin.jpg|Первая монета Fusion II 2 coin.jpg|Вторая монета Fusion II 3 coin.jpg|Третья монета Интересные факты * Пароль от уровня — 369369. * В уровне 41879 объектов, что превышает лимит объектов версии, в которой построен уровень (в версии 2.0 ограничение было 30000) и говорит об использовании читов при создании. * В уровне есть секретный путь на 41%. Как туда попасть, показано здесь. * Manix648 посвятил уровень игрокам Nwolc и GodKingTony (ранее Turtlebro). Галерея Видео center|335px|Прохождение от [[Manix648]] Категория:Уровни 2.0 Категория:Уровни с боссом Категория:Демоны Категория:Безумные демоны Категория:Уровни с серебряными монетами Категория:Серия "Fusion" Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Уровни со смешанным раздвоением Категория:Сиквелы Категория:Стиль LazerBlitz Категория:Уровни Категория:Длинные Категория:Featured